


Clexa ficlets

by Shmegs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmegs/pseuds/Shmegs
Summary: Just a bunch of short clexa fics





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t written in years and I don’t why wrote this but here you are anyway….if you guys like it I might consider doing more, if not then my brains now at peace and thank you for taking the time to read it. -M.R 
> 
> So this is just something short and sweet....hope you guys like it!!

“Lexa come on, you know it didn't mean anything! Finn was just trying to get under your skin….be the mature one and rise above it please?” Clarke pleaded as she followed her girlfriend in to their shared bedroom.

“Mature? Clarke I sat there for 20 minutes while you and your ex flirted with each other! That is mature!” Lexa said as she whirled round to look at her girlfriend. Lexa hated to admit it but whenever it came to Finn she got jealous and more protective of Clarke, scared of the history that the two of them had and the fact that she could loose Clarke to him no less.

“ Lexa the only thing you didn't do was pee on me to mark your territory…i’m a big girl i can look after myself and make choices by myself and I don't need you and Finn getting in to a cock fighting contest over me.” Clarke leant against the dresser opposite the bed and fixed Lexa with a looked that left no room for argument. “Besides was pouring your drink over him really necessary?”

Lexa mumbled a small “yes” and then muttered something Clarke couldn’t quite catch not meeting Clarke eyes.

“What was that?” Clarke raised her eyebrows Lexa still refused to look at her.

“He’s seen you naked” Lexa said louder forcing her head and chest up to look in the direction of Clarke but still not meet her eyes.

“So you’ve seen Raven and O naked? should I be jealous ?” Clarke smiled as she quirked a eyebrow.

Lexa scoffed and started to shuck her jacket off her shoulders and turning to throw it on the floor next to the wardrobe “ that was unintentional I walked in on the bumping uglies in the middle of the kitchen, which is also very unhygienic might I add, and it was an accident”

“Bumping uglies really Lexa?” clerked snorted and pushed herself off the dresser taking her own coat off and putting across the end of the bed. “Don’t you trust my judgment?”

“Your judgment was Finn once” Lexa said pulling off her shirt, leaving her in just her bra and jeans.

“But my judgment is now you!” Clarke said sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling one of the pillows to her chest to hug. she hated fighting with Lexa, and while she understood why her girlfriend was upset she was more annoyed that Lexa didn’t trust her around Finn. That ship had sailed between them and Clarke was forever thankful that she had ended it with him and ended up with Lexa 

“I know I'm not being rational and I do trust you, I do but it’s him I don't trust” Lexa said as she sat down next to Clarke “I sometimes think he doesn't take our relationship seriously…like just because I'm a girl it doest make our relationship real”

Clarke to Lexa’s hand in her own and pulls it in to her lap “This relationship is real and it doesn't matter what anyone says especially a stupid boy… I love you Lexa….you’re my endgame not Finn” Clarke said pulling the other girl in for a kiss.

“Your mine as well Clarke” Lexa whispered as Clarke straddled her. “I’m sorry for tonight”

“Well how about we bump some uglies and you can show how sorry your are” Clarke giggled pushing and pinning Lexa to the bed beneath her.


End file.
